Pink, pink, pink
by Ascot no miko
Summary: Mimi POV. *whacks herself on head and forms 'duh' expression* With a title like that, who would you think it was?


  


**Pink, pink, pink**  


  
  
  
Pink, pink, pink! Mimi shouted, slamming her book bag down on her desk. Her tag and crest, the only things that she was able to keep from the Digiworld, dangled loosely around her neck. The Digidestined had sadly said goodbye to their Digimon friends, and went to start a new school year.  
  
Now it was six months later, and Mimi had just had her birthday party. She had invited the entire group of the Digidestined, and she had decorated up her father's dining room for the guests. Only Izzy couldn't make it. His aunt had unexpectedly died, and Izzy's parents were making him fly up there for the funeral.  
  
Mimi was sad that Izzy couldn't make it, but she had hoped that she and the others kids would have fun. They did have fun, eating birthday cake, and playing games. But what had made Mimi so angry was the presents.  
  
They were all pink! All of the presents were a girly pink accessory of some sort. Sure, Mimi liked the gifts, but did they all have to be like that?  
  
Why, Palmon? Mimi asked her tag and crest. She often spoke to her necklace as if it were Palmon, her one and only close friend, Why do they all see me as some bland ditzy girl?   
  
Mimi knew the answer right away. _It's because I don't give out anything else._ Mimi thought. _Why should they know the real me, when I always have a fake me to cover it up?_  
  
Mimi sighed, and a lone tear dripped down her cheek. Tai and Kari had given her a pink makeup kit, and Sora had given her a pink hair brush. Matt and T.K. gave her an assortment of pink hair clips, and Joe had given her two bottles of pink nail polish. Mimi arranged the gifts around in her drawer, sniffing a bit.  
  
_It's not their fault._ Mimi thought. _They don't know. I am only a ditzy girl to them._ Mimi sat on her bed and just lay there, crying. She would have thought that her closest friends, the Digidestined, would know what she was like, but she supposed that she had been wrong.  
  
No one knew the real her. No one ever would.  
  
  
_ONE WEEK LATER....  
  
_   
Mimi walked home slowly from school. She was still feeling down from the event at her birthday party, but that was more in the past than anything. She was able to create that ditzy mask again, the one which was only part of her identity.  
  
Tai and Sora had asked if she would come to their soccer game today, to help cheer them on. Mimi had said that she might, but now she decided not to. Not now. At the moment, all she wanted to do was go home and be alone for awhile.   
  
a voice from behind her called. Mimi rolled her eyes. _Who is it this time? Matt? Joe? Or maybe just Kari? _she thought to herself. Turning around, she realized that it wasn't any of them, it was Izzy.  
  
Oh. Hi, Izzy. Mimi said, brightening up a bit. Izzy hadn't given her a pink gift. But on the other hand, Izzy hadn't given her a gift at all! You weren't at school today.  
  
I just got back. Izzy said, coming up next to her, I tried to catch school, but unfortunately, I missed it.  
  
  
  
Or fortunately, depends on you point of view. Izzy said, grinning.   
  
Mimi shifted her backpack to her other shoulder. So, what did you want to say? she asked.  
  
Izzy said, reaching into his bag, I came give you your present. Izzy then pulled out a rectangle shaped package from his bag, wrapped in plain white paper.  
  
Mimi took the package and began to open it. _It's probably just another cosmetic._ she thought sourly. Gently unwrapping the paper, she took out a thick, hard cover book.  
  
Mimi asked, holding the book out in front of her. It had a navy blue cover and gold lettering, A Collection of Short Stories and Poems. she read.  
  
I hope you like it. Izzy said, smiling slightly.  
  
Mimi was astounded. But...why didn't you get me like, makeup of something? Even as Mimi said it, she knew it sounded bad. Sure enough, Izzy's smile faded slightly.  
  
Izzy began, uncomfortably, I kind of figured that everyone else would be getting you that, and I didn't want to get you the same thing as everyone else. If you don't like it, I can exchange it and get you something else.  
  
Don't like it? Mimi asked, Izzy, I love it!  
  
Izzy raised an eyebrow. You do?  
  
Yes, you were right! Mimi said, Everyone else did get me makeup and hair stuff, and I'm really glad that I finally got something different.  
  
Izzy smiled. Glad you like it. he said, Hey, you know, Tai called and asked me if I would come to his soccer game. Want to go?  
  
Mimi smiled. she replied, placing the book into her backpack. She realized that she hadn't wanted to go earlier, but now, for some reason, she was feeling a lot better. Smiling, she followed Izzy to the soccer field.  
  
**  
The *sappy* End  
  
*sniff* You gotta love Mimi/Izzy romances, don't you? Yeah, of course you do! Everyone loves these PWP things, right? Too bad if you don't, I'm writing them anyway! BWHAHAHA! *sheepish grin* All right, you can go back to your homes now people, shows over!***  



End file.
